The Fate of Starro Part 2
The Fate of Starro Part 2 is the unofficial forty-eighth and final episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate April 9, 2010 Plot Faceless Hunter has taken Ben to his spaceship in orbit around Earth and imprisoned him within a power-manipulation device. But Captain America comes to save Ben. But the alien says no and Cap. America first tells Ben the origin of Starro and it started in World War ll... North Atlantica, 1945 As he narrates, a plane was flying, while Bucky Barnes and his mentor, Captain America fly down in the castle of Baron Heinrich Zemo, where they found an unknown ice chunk, with Starro inside. With Zemo's men breaking him free, but Zemo spots the Patriotic Dynamic Duo trying to stop his soldiers, and jumps fighting Captain America. Bucky suddenly gets his spine injured by Zemo's sword, the worried Captain runs to his sidekick, and angrily hits Zemo with his shield for what he did, until the rocket launched Starro into Space. Bucky was hanging on with detonating bomb to blow up Starro where he will never be seen again, the Captain jumps to see his friend sacrifice himself, the Captain shouts "no, no, Bucky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", and it was too late, and the Bomb detonated and it blew up his sidekick and Starro, and sends Captain America into the ocean, and was never seen again. ...61 years later As Cap America ends the story, he is tasered by Faceless Hunter and was thrown out of his ship. And he tells Ben to release his true potential, and makes him scream in agony. In Bellwood, the Plumbers' helpers take away Starro while the others collect the inert drones and make sure everyone is uncontaminated. The only characters still missing are Grim Reaper and Ben. Kevin and Gwen tell the assembled Plumbers that Faceless Hunter captured Ben, but they can't rescue him until they secure the Earth. Aboard the spaceship, Ben wonders why Faceless Hunter is still a villain when his master has been defeated. The alien informs Ben that he was a hunter on a planet of pacifists, and he willingly joined forces with Starro to destroy his home world. Now he plans to use the Ultimatrix to become the most powerful villain in the universe. Ben breaks free as Fourarms, but his strength and agility ultimately prove useless against Faceless Hunter's superior weaponry, so he turn into Lodestar, but James Earl Ray save him, but Ben rapidly attacked him for doing Starro's work and Faceless Hunter's saying that he was a crook and he killed Martin Luther King Jr., then Faceless Hunter blasted Ben with his gun and threw James out of his ship. Kevin spots Grim standing on the pier, facing out to the ocean. The Grim Reaper turns around and reveals there is a drone on his face.The other cartoons are unable to subdue it, but Captain America amerges from the ocean and tasers him unconscious. Faceless Hunter returns Ben to the device and tells him that his aliens are unworthy. Instead, the alien will use Lodestar to hunt planets throughout the universe. James landed on the ground, with an angry Kevin pulling him by throat blaming him for not saving Ben and ditching them with Grim under Starro's control, Grandpa Max informs the cartoons that it's time to free Ben. However, before they can proceed, the drones suddenly start forming into one massive humanoid creature. Kevin realizes that Faceless Hunter is using Lodestar's to merge thousands of the drones simultaneously. Gwen and Verdona launches an attack and attempt to overload it as the Anodite Woman. The creature grows larger and then blasts them with an eyebeam. It then claps its hands together, setting off a resonance wave that echoes through a nearby radio tower. Captain America warns the other cartoons that the creature plans to generate a seismic wave through the tower and others and destroy Bellwood, and the entire seacoast. The cartoons attack the gigantic creature but discover that it can absorb strength from the cartoon characters making them old (except Shadowcat, who is immune to the power with her phase powers). It sets off the second of three radio towers and Grandpa Max warns Captain America, Kevin and Gwen that they're out of time. Julie with Ship try to overfeed it but fails just as Gwen and Verdona did. The Star Conqueror marches across the planet. Spider-Man battle it and win, but it was still stronger and it was trying to absorb Spider-Man's strength, but Shadowcat saved him. As the Monster attacks, Nightcrawler, Manny, Zak, Shaggy and Scooby fought against itm but all were too weak and absorbed. Gwen and Kevin are taken by Professor Paradox into the year 2058, where Faceless Hunter had killed Optimus Prime and his friends the Autobots, they took them back into year 2009. Shadowcat tells Cooper that the Autobots need to be repaired, and Faceless Hunter attacked her, and suddenly captured her. Meanwhile, Captain America sneaks into Faceless Hunter's ship and frees Ben by throwing his shield to the Ultimatrix Symbol changing him back to Ben and gets him out and apologizes to him for not saving him in the first place, Ben forgives him and they exit to escape, However, Faceless Hunter detects Ben and Captain America when they exit and attacks. The Star Conqueror manages to knock out Kevin and Max, but Cooper quickly regenerates the Autobots as fast as he can, James asks if he's sure he knows what he's doing, Cooper says yes. The Autobots were back online, only in vehicle mode, Optimus Prime thanks him, and tells the Autobots transform and attack, then they transformed into their Autobot forms, Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Prowl. Faceless Hunter defeats Captain America and Ben as Echo Echo, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Diamondhead, and Upchuck and Captain America is captured in a portable force field. The alien admits that he is a worthy foe and prepares to cut off his head as a sign of respect. The Star Conqueror grapples with Bulkhead, Optimus, Prowl, Bee and Ratchet, twists them into a gigantic metal power, and then uses them as the third tuning fork. Ben manages to break Captain America free of the forcefield prison as Big Chill and tells Faceless Hunter if he wants to see his world again, and said he and Kevin promised they protect his planet. Faceless Hunter decides to help Ben and let him and Captain America go, along with Shadowcat as he turns them all intangible and leave. James Earl Ray was vanquishly aged by the Conqueror, Captain America gives Kitty to Cyclops by holding her in his arms and Ben becomes Ultimate Big Chill. While Ben tricks the creature to steal his strengh, which causes the Star Conqueror to seperate into tiny little Starros again, Ben gets his strength back and turns into Way Big to destroy the monster. The monster is defeated, Bellwood is saved again, all the Cartoon Characters get their strengh back, Gwen and Julie hug him and Captain America shakes his hand thanking defeating the monster. However, Faceless Hunter arrives and sees that his planet, his various species have meet him at last, his master, the king tells him not only did his actions of Starro made him evil, but tells him he had proven himself an actually saturnian, he leaves with his fellow saturnians, not right after Ben wishes him goodbye, Faceless Hunter mentions to Ben not only did he help save his planet, but he dosen't have to hunt him, instead declare him as his prize and teleports away with his friends. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Captain America and all the others ran to James Earl Ray, who had not aged back to normal, James mentions he gave his life up, and said he's 91 years old and has finally suffered from a heart attack, and tells Ben thanks. Ben welcomes him. Then, James passes away briefly. After the cartoons thank Ben for saving them (with boys giving him handshakes and girls giving him hugs) they help Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Max and others attend James Earl Ray's funeral as Ben walks to James Earl Ray's grave saying goodbye to him, saying in the end the world dosen't need a hero, just a brave one. Before tapping his grave saying "James Earl Ray: Reformed Criminal, Savior of Earth: Born: March 10, 1928, Died: April 23, 1998, Revived: September 24, 2009, Re-Died: October 4, 2009". Epilouge In a flashback with a close-up of Steve Rogers' eyes, as he awakens in 1940's style hospital room. Deducing that something is wrong due to an anachronistic radio broadcast, he flees outside into what is revealed to be present-day Time-Square. There a silhouette man informs him he has been "asleep" for 60 years. Steve then asks where's Bucky, as the man explains, the explosion of the ship with Bucky (without an arm) falling into the ocean "Buck?, well, he can alive, somehow", and Bucky was sinking and a close-up of his eye opened. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Grandpa Max *Cooper Daniels *Reinrassic the lll *Professor Paradox *Verdona *Spider-Man *Captain America *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Magister Prior GilHil *Alan Albright *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Pierce *Tetrax Shard *Wes Green *Azmuth *The Cartoon Network Characters: **Cyclops **Jean Grey **Spyke **Wolverine **Storm **Rogue **Beast **Shadowcat **Nightcrawler **Iceman **Cannonball **Magma **Jubilee **Wolfsbane **Multiple Man **Berzerker **Sunspot **Ed **Double D **Eddy **Kevin **Sarah **Jimmy **Nazz **Rolf **Johnny **Static **Gear **Alan Albright **Helen Wheels **Manny Armstrong **Pierce **Zak Saturday **Drew Saturday **Doc Saturday **Fiskerson **Komodo **Zon **Doyle Blackwell **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones **Daphne Blake **Velma Dinkley **Dexter **DeeDee **Johnny Bravo **Blossum **Bubbles **Buttercup **Courage **Buck **Larry 3000 **Otto Osworth **Billy **Mandy **Grim **Samurai Jack **Mac **Bloo **Wilt **Edguardo **Coco **Juniper Lee **Lazlo **Raj **Clam **Jake Spidermonkey **Adam Lyon **Numbah 1 **Numbah 2 **Numbah 3 **Numbah 4 **Numbah 5 **Angel **Colossus **Gambit **X-23 **Chowder **Mung Daal **Shnitzel **Truffles **Flapjack **K'nuckles *Bucky Barnes (Dies in Flashback) Villains *Faceless Hunter (reformed) *James Earl Ray (reformed and died) *Starro (Flashback) *The Star Conqueror *Baron Zemo (Flashback) Aliens used *Fourarms *Lodestar *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Diamond Head *Upchuck *Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill *Way Big Category:Episodes